NARUTO SARUTOBI THE HOKAGE'S SON
by Akira Ryu Kaze
Summary: What will happen if Naruto was sent to the past and become Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage son. Meet Sarutobi Naruto The Hokage's Son. Time Travel Naruto. Pairing undicided. Just read to know more.


**NARUTO SARUTOBI THE HOKAGE'S SON**

 **Chapter 1 : Time Travel and New Identity**

 **Author Notes :**

 **This is my second fanfiction story. Hope its not that bad with the poor story plot. English is not my native language so there will be many grammer mistakes.**

 **In this fanfiction, there will be overpower Naruto or godlike Naruto with multi kekei genkais. The pairing undicided with M rate just for safety.**

 **This story is inspired by many of my favourites stories. so there may a few similarities there.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto-san, I only borrowing the characters for fun sake.**

"Uzu Nami" : Human speaking

 _'Uzu Nami'_ : _Human thinking_

 **"Uzu Nami"** : **Deity or Summon speaking**

 _ **'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Deity or Summon thinking**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been about two years the four great shinobi world war have ended even with the many victims from the shinobi alliance. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze this war hero managed to seal the Juubi into himself, though to do so he had to lose his right arm. But Tsunade Senju then made artificial arm for him from Shodaime Hokage cell.

Now peace has been created in the elemental nations, since the five major countries have agreed to continue the alliance so that peace could continues. All countries and hidden villages large and small ones have been successful in rebuilding the country and their villages.

Although peace in the elemental nations has been achieved, but there is a peace that has not been obtained that peace is the peace of Naruto Namikaze with himself. Until now the hero could not forgive himself for failing to save all of his friends.

 **xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

Currently Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was sitting on the head of Yondaime Hokage statue, when a silver haired and masked jonin appeared behind him and said "So you are here, Naruto!"

Without turning his head Naruto already knew who the new coming person is, so he immediately said "What's up, Kakashi-sensei?"

The new arrived jonin that turn out to be Kakashi Hatake stepped closer to Naruto and stood on his side, while saying "You have been summoned by Tsunade-sama, Naruto". After paused for a moment, Kakashi said again "You should try to forgive yourself, Naruto. I'm sure Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and the others don't want you constantly blame yourself, they definitely want you to be cheerful as when they were alive"

Hearing the words from his teacher, Naruto just smiled although obviously a very forced smile. After a short pause the red coat wearing young man then said "I'm okay, Kakashi-sensei"

"Okey I will go now, Naruto" said Kakashi started to walk away. But before going any further he still managed to say "Don't make Tsunade-sama waiting, Naruto"

After the teacher disappeared, Naruto also gone with a flash of yellow light hiraishin no jutsu.

 **xxx Hokage Building / Office xxx**

Arriving at Hokage office with flash of yellow light, Naruto was greeted with a serious expression by the Godaime. This make the toad sage is currently not dare to directly call her grandma as usual.

"Sit down, Naruto. I have a special mission for you" said Tsunade after observing the shinobi for a while.

"What mission? and where should I go, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked more serious, after seeing the Hokage so seriously.

"Your mission is to hand this scroll to the first person you meet, and you can only tell this person about who you are! You understand, Naruto?" Tsunade said and handing him a bright green scroll with blood seal to open it.

"I understand. But where I should send it, Hokage-sama" asked Naruto who have not heard the Hokage mention where he should go.

"Stand in the middle of that circle and give me a little of your bijuu chakra, Naruto!" Tsunade ordering while pointing to a circle which had been made in the middle of the room. After standing right in the middle of the circle and Tsunade's body had been wrapped by bijuu chakra cloak, the Godaime then perform a series of hand seals so much that it takes quite a long time. Once the Godaime began that hand seals series, a seals array appeared around the circle, the seals are very complicated. When Tsunade's hand seals finished, both their body was wrapped in white light and when the white light gone, Naruto and Tsunade also gone from the Hokage's office.

 **...**

 **xxx Hokage Building / Office xxx**

Night was quite late but the Sandaime Hokage still look busy completing his paperwork. When suddenly time seemed to freeze and on the floor in front of the Hokage a seals array appeared perfected progressively, it makes the Hokage tense and immediately prepare himself for an attack. When the seals array on the floor writed perfectly, a beam of white light appear and when the white light disappeared he could see a blond young man standing in the middle of the room. This person wearing red coat with hitai-ate of Konohagakure .

Seeing the state of the newly arrived was staggered and could not do an attack to him, Hiruzen Sarutobi immediately help this person to sit on one of the chairs in the room.

Once the state of the man with red coat look better, Hiruzen Sarutobi then asking "Who are you, young man? You're wearing a headband with Konohagakure's symbol on it, but I didn't recognize you as one of Konoha's shinobi"

After successfully calming himself from his shock when meet the Sandaime Hokage who much younger than he could remember, the newcomer then replied "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I don't understand what happened, but Tsunade-sama asked me to hand over this scroll to the first person I met, that mean you, Sandaime-sama "

When receiving the green scroll offered by Naruto, there ia doubt on the Hokage face to open it. Seeing this Naruto again said "Don't worry, Hokage-sama. That scroll not a trap, that scroll from your student Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage"

Shock is clearly visible on Hiruzen Sarutobi's face when hearing Tsunade as Godaime Hokage, but after mastering his shock and see the seriousness of the person in front of him, the Sandaime Hokage finally open the scroll by shed a little blood on that scroll seal then began reading it.

 _ **For Sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi The Sandaime Hokage.**_

 _If Sensei could read this scroll that mean I have managed to send this young man infront of you from the future at the expense of my own life, Sarutobi-sensei._

 _This young man name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto is_ _Jiraiya's_ _student and the fourth great shinobi world war hero, he was also a jinchuriki of the Juubi so he has a few kekei genkais, and most importantly he is the strongest ninja throughout the elemental nations also I considered as my own son._

 _Had my life still longer, I will take care of him myself. I ask you to take care of him as your own son Sensei. He never thought of his own happiness, he has do a lot of sacrifice for all people in all shinibi nations. He has been suffering too much and loss his closest people for the sake of the village and this shinobi world, send him to the past might prevent him from lossing himself, Sarutobi-sensei._

 _I ask that Sensei conceal Naruto's true origin for his safety and destroy this scroll after Sensei finished reading it. All of your next questions will be answered by Naruto himself._

 _Thank you very much for your help and now I leave Naruto in your care, Sarutobi-sensei._

 _ **From Your Student, Tsunade Senju The Godaime Hokage.**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi had just finished reading the scroll, when the Hokage room door opened and walked in a woman with purple kimono and white haori. The woman has brown hair styled into ponytail, while close the door this woman immediately said "What took you so long, Hiruzen-kun?"

"Hey. Who are you, young man?" The woman asked as soon as she saw the Sandaime Hokage was not alone in that room. Once the purple dress woman arrive beside him, Hiruzen immediately handed her the green scroll he still held and said "Just read it, Biwako-chan"

The purple dressed woman who turned out to be Biwako Sarutobi, wife of the Hokage was soon accepting the scroll given by her husband. Although she feel curious why the young man in front of her husband did not answer her question, Biwako immediately unroll the green scroll and read it.

"So he is...?" asked the the Hokage's wife still could not believe what she was reading, look alternates between Naruto and the green scroll still in her hand.

"That's right, Biwako-chan. So what do you think?" replied the Samdaime convincing his wife and asked her opinion about Tsunade's request on the scroll in her hand.

After thinking for a moment about her husband question, Biwako then said "If Tsunade-chan do all of this, its mean Naruto-kun is a very precious to her". Silent for a moment, then the purple dressed woman continuing her opinion "Anyway if Naruto-kun has undergone so much suffering, isn't it time for him to live happily, Hiruzen-kun?"

"You're right, Biwako-chan. But the villagers would not just accept anyone to join the village" Hiruzen said, thinking the next step about Naruto.

Seeing Naruto who was silent as if give all decision to them, make Biwako propose something that was never imagined by both Naruto and the Hokage himself. "Isn't that Tsunade-chan want us take care of Naruto as if our own son?. We should introduce him as our son to the council and the villagers, Hiruzen-kun"

Hearing the Hokage wife's proposal make Naruto surprised, he thought Hiruzen Sarutobi would be angry with such a crazy suggestion. But Naruto get stunned when the Sandaime said, "It was a very good idea, Biwako-chan!". The Sandaime then looked at Naruto and smiled then said, "You are the son of Yondaime Hokage, what do you think if becoming son of another Hokage, Naruto-kun?"

"If this was in the past, I will try to change that sad future and save them all. Becoming Naruto Sarutobi isn't a bad thing as payment, Hokage-sama" replied Naruto who now understand what happened to him and where he is now. But then he asked, "But how are we going to explain if people asking about my whereabout all this time, Hiruzen-sama, Biwako-sama?"

"It's easy, Naruto-kun. We'll say you've been preparing and trained in my home village until the time you are ready and Konoha need you. And remember Naruto-kun, you'll be sorry if you don't start calling us Tou-san and Ka-san" said Biwako giving a solution and threatening the blond young man.

"Thats a very good idea, Biwako chan. How old are you now, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked with a smile, happy about his wife geniuses.

"Nineteen years old, Hokage-sa... I mean Tou-san, Ka-san" replied Naruto, felt scared after receiving a glare from Biwako.

"Nineteen years, that mean the first great shinobi world war, and at that time I was still serving in the front line. We can say your training idea is created by Hashirama-sensei, no one will know this is false. Then again Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei is not around anymore to be questioning, Naruto-kun" said the Hokage add the plan.

"By the way. Why don't you explain about your ninja ability, Naruto-kun. Because according to Tsunade-chan, you have a kekei genkai and also a jinchuriki" asked the Hokage curious about his son's abilities. If he's so great that mean Konoha's enemies would be very surprised.

"First, I was jinchuriki of the Juubi and could control it power perfectly and because of my condition I could awaken ' **Tengan** ', a doujutsu which has the combined abilities of Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan". Stoped for a moment, Naruto then activate his doujutsu where his eyes changed color to silver with Rinnegan ripple like pattern and had nine tomoe like Sharingan and six pointed star like shape in the center.

Seeing the Hokage and his wife just silent, Naruto then deactivate his doujutsu and continued his statement. "With this doujutsu I have all cbakra element with good control as well. I also have mastered the sage technique, Tou-san, Ka-san"

Hearing his new son capability, Hiruzen laughed and said "Unbelievable! I could not be more pleased. Kami-sama sent you at the right time, Naruto-kun. When Konoha was at war and driven by four others great hidden villages"

"A war against four others great hidden villages! What does that mean, Tou-san?" asked Naruto, who don't understand the circumstances of Konoha at this time.

Understand about Naruto's little knowledge about this war, the Hokage then told that now the second great shinobi world war has started. Where Konohagakure has been engaged in war with Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure and several other small villages, he also recalled how Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage has been killed in this war.

"So that's it!" Naruto muttered. 'Maybe with me here, this time things will be different and the future will also changed' he thought, remembering the lesson of Konohagakure and ninja world histories.

Because the night wore on and no other thing need to be discussed, the Hokage's wife said, "We'd better go home. Asuka and Asuma will be very happy with the arrival of their older brother, Naruto-kun"

Hearing the name of Asuma, Naruto a bit surprised then smiled that make Hiruzen asked "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"It's nothing. I just remember Asuma, he was one of my sensei. But who was Asuka, Tou-san, Ka-san?" Naruto replied.

"You know Asuma but did not know his older sister Asuka? This is odd" then Biwako explained that Asuka was Asuma's older sister.

After Biwako completing her explanation, both Sarutobi and their adoptive son left the Hokage's office. They make the guards and the hidden ANBUs wonder how a stranger could pass their guard and entered the Hokage's office. The most surprising is the Hokage and his wife look so familiar with this stranger, even they sometimes laugh in their conversation.

"It seem the village so peaceful and the villagers happy, as if we are not on war with four others villages, Tou-san, Ka-san?" Naruto asked after observing the state of the village are still crowded although that night a bit late.

Biwako immediately said "Of the five great hidden villages in the five great nations, Konoha is the strongest one. Our defence and ninja powers are the best throughout the elemental nations, Sochi"

When passing the barbeque tavern, Naruto see more crowded state, so he asked again "What event is this? It look like a festive"

"Ooo that. Sakumo, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade and some jonin team just returned from a successful mission, it seem they are celebrating it" replied the Hokage.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouted "Hey, Sarutobi-sensei. Let join us?". Once look at the group of people, they recognized who has shouted. He is a white haired jonin who is none other than Jiraiya.

At the front of the barbeque tavern, many people sitting around a large table. From their clothes obviously they are Konoha's ninja or jonin like Sakumo Hatake, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade. Even present among them the Sandaime Hokage's rival and teammates Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"Try a little polite to our Sensei, Jiraiya-baka. Please join us Sarutobi-sensei, Biwako-sama" said the blond girl who is none other than Tsunade Senju while punching Jiraiya's head.

"Maybe another time, Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan" said Biwako smiling at her husband's students behavior.

Seeing both husband and wife with a young man and seemed familiar and happy with his presence made all people wonder, who exactly this young man. "Who is that young man with you, Sensei" came a question from a dark haired and pale skin young man who none other than Orochimaru.

It seem everyone present should be grateful to Orochimaru, having been asked the question everyone was thinking at the time.

After taking a deep breath, the Hokage then said. "Actually we would introduce him tomorrow, but it seem doesn't matter because you've seen him. This is Naruto Sarutobi, our oldest son who had just come from his long time training"

When his father finished introducing him, Naruto waved at the people and said "Glad to be home and meet you all". When Tsunade looked at him, Naruto winking at her make this beautiful girl blushed and looked away

The words from the Hokage had made all who were there except Naruto and Biwako very surprised. When the three Sarutobi took leave and say their goodby no one answered, even they could only control themselves when the Hokage and her family have gone from their sight.

"Did you hear what I heard? Does he just said his son?" ask Jiraiya to his two teammates.

"I think so, Jiraiya" replied Tsunade, she still could not believe what she had just heard.

Everyone is now feeling like they no longer know the Sandaime Hokage. For both teammates of the Hokage, they felt betrayed and thought _'How could Hiruzen hide a big secret like this from us'_.

For the three students of the Hokage, they feel disappointed. _'Is Sensei don't trust us?'_ They thought.

As for the Hokage's rival, it's a painful slap to his face. _'How much secret are you hiding, Hiruzen?'_ Danzo thought.

That night, the news about Hokage's son arrival spread quickly, and many people could not sleep that night, especially the clan heads. They still wonder about the ability of the Hokage's son, if he was as great as his father? Or may be he is even greater?.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yea, this is Naruto Sarutobi The Hokage's Son first chapter.** **Hope I do it quite well. Critics and good suggestions always welcome. So give a good reviews please.**

 **This fanfiction has been installed with fire prooping, so flames will have no effect on it.**

 **Ja...**


End file.
